Maraudeurs: 3 Gryffondor!
by Grande Troll
Summary: Sirius est un Black et est à Gryffondor. Pour James c'est une trahison. Le supporter dans la même maison pendant 7 ans? Impossible...


Gryffondor

Bonjour Troisième OS, sur James et Sirius, où comment un Potter et un Black peuvent devenir ami ? Du point de vue de James. Pour répondre à une question, les Os pour l'instant vont se suivre de façon chronologique mais il peut me venir une idée soudaine sur un passage « oublié ». De plus certain peuvent avoir une durée de plus de quelques heures ou jours.

Enfin bon voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

_**Gryffondor !**_

James était allongé sur le dos. Il regardait le plafond. Autour de lui, les rideaux du lit étaient tirés le cachant à la vue de tous et lui cachant la vue des autres. Il se sentait mal. C'était sa première nuit à Poudlard, il aurait dû être ravi. Cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait, bercé par les histoires paternelles. Et au départ, tout c'était bien passé. Il avait d'abord rejoint un compartiment bondé de filles, avait un peu discuté avant de se faire virer par une petite idiote mais marrante. Ensuite il avait été accueilli par des garçons. Il avait rencontré Peter, timide, effacé, mais avec une bonne dose d'humour, Remus, distant, indifférent à tout et tous, mystérieux au plus haut point et surtout, Sirius.

Il était drôle, un peu arrogant, plein d'idées désagréable sur la pureté du sang et pire : futur Serpentard. Alors pourquoi c'était-il senti proche de lui ? Il avait été élevé dans la tolérance, dans l'honneur, dans le courage de Gryffondor. Lui était un sang pur vivant dans des traditions racistes. Et pourtant, se voyage vers Poudlard aurait été tellement moins bien sans lui… Il s'était même prit à penser que leur différence de point de vue et de maisons ne les sépareraient pas. Il lui apprendrait à voir les choses autrement, et peut-être l'aiderait-il a changer. Il s'était sentit comme un Chevalier du Bien, avec la mission de sauver un cœur des ténèbres. Cette idée l'avait charmée. Mais maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un goût de bile. Un sentiment de trahison. Une envie de pleurer.

Ils étaient montés tous les quatre dans la même barque. Remus avait voulu se défiler mais ni lui, ni Sirius n'avaient voulu le laisser faire. D'un commun et silencieux accord ils avaient décidé de ne pas le laisser dans sa solitude. James ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Sirius avait agit ainsi. C'était bien trop « gentil ». Mais à ce moment là il ne se posait pas de questions.

Ils étaient entrés dans Poudlard, enfin. Tous aussi admiratifs les uns que les autres. Et ils s'étaient trouvés devant un chapeau vieux et flasque.

- Il doit y avoir plein de poux, avait grommelé Sirius à son oreille quand on les avait invité à le mettre sur leur tête. James avait pouffé avec lui et le regard que posa sur eux la Directrice-Adjointe leur fit comprendre que le moment n'était pas à la franche rigolade.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, James était obligé d'avouer qu'il avait eut un peu peur. Une anxiété que partageait la plupart des premières années. Et s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Et si Sirius allait réellement à Serpentard ? Il les avait vus, avec leur visage plus menaçant les uns que les autres. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination. Seulement il ne n'avait pu se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. La tension était montée d'un cran alors que la première élève Amira Claire, se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, qui cria Serdaigle presque aussitôt.

Les élèves défilèrent. Et puis ce fut la fin du monde. En tout cas ce fut la fin du monde de James. La directrice-adjointe appela Black Sirius. Au nom des Black, James n'avait pu retenir une moue de mépris. Il n'avait pas aussitôt réalisé que le Black en question s'appelait Sirius. Il s'était tourné vers son camarade, pour lui demander si, en temps que Sang-Pur, il ne connaissait pas ce futur mage noir. Mais Il n'était plus là. Il se dirigeait déjà vers le Choixpeau…

Seul dans sa chambre, James ne pu s'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Il avait été tellement stupide ! Evidement que Sirius connaissait Sirius Black puisqu'il était Sirius Black. Il avait tellement cru en lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques heures auparavant… Tous ses rêves de Chevalier du Bien s'était éteint. N'était resté que le goût de la trahison. Plus qu'une vielle famille de Sang-Pur, les Black étaient sans doute l'une des plus intolérantes, imbu d'elle-même, Serpentard. Son père lui avait raconté tant d'histoire de haine entre lui et les Black. Et il avait failli sympathiser avec l'un d'eux. Une petite voix lui souffla que justement il n'avait pas seulement failli mais il la fit taire. Cette fois il pleurait. Oui. Il avait cru que Sirius pourrait être un ami malgré tout. Et les illusions disparaissaient déjà.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà prêt à applaudir. L'un d'entre eux avait même fait un signe de la main joyeux à Sirius pour le saluait. Mais il les avait ignorés. Au moment de faire face à tous, le Choixpeau dans les mains, il avait lancé un regard complice à James. Regard qui s'était éteint aussitôt face à la froideur du garçon. Il lui avait adressé un sourire semblable à un rictus qu'il prit comme une offense. Il avait détourné les yeux. Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Le Choixpeau était resté sur sa tête plus longtemps que pour les autres. Il avait parut hésitant, autant qu'un chapeau puisse paraître hésitant. James s'était impatienté. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : que Black rejoigne les autres et disparaisse de sa vie. Finalement, l'objet s'était décidé. Pour Gryffondor. Il y avait eu un long moment de silence. Personne ne semblait s'attendre à un tel choix. Le garçon lui-même avait semblé perdu. Perdu mais décidé. Il planta son regard dans celui de James, une lueur de défis dans ses yeux noirs. Malgré ses onze ans, il avait semblait menaçant. Finalement il s'était dirigé vers la table des Lions, la tête haute. Quand il était passé devant les Serpentards, ils lui avaient murmuré quelques choses. Mais déjà Sirius s'était assis à sa place. L'ovation des Gryffondor avait déchiré le silence. Plus faible cependant que pour les autres…

James avait ignoré Black durant toute la soirée. Celui-ci avait cherché une fois ou deux à lui parlé mais avait fini par abandonner.

Le jeune sorcier essuya ses larmes du dos de la main. Pourquoi Black avait-il rejoint Sa maison au lieu de croupir avec les Serpentards. Il serait non seulement en cours avec lui mais aussi dans son dortoir. Dans sa Salles Communes. Et pendant sept ans !

- James ?, chuchota une vois dans le noir. Il fit semblant de dormir.

- James, s'il te plait… Si tu ne dors pas, dis-le. Il faut que je te parle…

- …

- James…

- …

- … Pardon…

- Ne t'excuse pas, coupa une autre voix.

- Remus !, glapie la première, Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ?

- Non.

- …

- Il m'en veut, pas vrai ?

- On dirait.

- Et toi, tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Merci.

- ...

- ...

- …

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi je ne dois pas m'excuser ?

- Parce que tu n'as rien fait.

- Ben si, si il m'en veut…

- Il est bête.

- …

- …

- Bête ?

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi il est bête ?

- Demandes lui.

- Il dort…

- Non. Il nous écoute.

- James ?

- …

- Il ne te répondra pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi courageux que toi.

- Parce que je vous déteste tous, répliqua James, vexé. Il tira les rideaux et sortie de la chambre, furieux. Alors c'était lui qui été bête ? Remus préférait prendre le parti de Sirius ? Très bien. Il le laisserait risquer sa vie, risquer de se faire poignarder dans le dos par ce traitre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, les trois Gryffondors s'ignorèrent royalement. Black ne chercha plus à lui parler, Remus se referma sur lui-même et disparut dans ses livres. James restait seul, ou avec Peter. Pourtant, malgré lui, James ne pouvait se défaire d'un douloureux sentiment d'erreur. Les rares fois où ils avaient cours avec les Serpentards, ces derniers passaient leur temps à insulter Black, comme un traitre. Il ne répliquait rien, mais son regard enflammé se faisait de plus en plus dangereux. Quelque chose, cependant, semblait le retenir.

Et puis le troisième matin, une chouette noire vint déposer une enveloppe rouge devant Sirius. La garçon blanchit brusquement et quitta la Grande salle en courant, sous les rires mauvais de Serpentards et de quelques autres élèves. Dont James. Le regard de reproche de Remus et le cri qui s'éleva de la lettre avant que Sirius eut fait claquer la porte derrière lui firent taire sa joie.

« _**FILS INDIGNE A TA FAMILLE, SACHE QUE …. »**_

James hésita avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite, mélange de curiosité mauvaise et d'inquiétude. Il sortit et suivit Black aux cris de la lettre. Sa mère lui promettait milles punitions, milles tortures. Le jeune sorcier avait l'estomac noué. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'amour familiale. Il savait bien sûre que tous n'avait pas cette chance. Mais il ne s'était jamais trouvé face à un tel comportement venant des propres parents de quelqu'un. Certes, un sang-pur à Gryffondor s'était surprenant. Mais de là à parler de la sorte… A les entendre, Sirius était un traitre, un chien, qui ne méritait que mépris, haine, et surtout pas la vie, et le nom des Black. D'après James c'était plutôt un compliment. Mais il se doutait que Sirius ne pensait pas la même chose. Comment aurait réagit ses parents s'ils avaient à Serpentard ? Son père aurait été un peu déçu mais lui aurait dis qu'on se battait mieux en étant proche de ses adversaire. Et qu'au moins son fils était rusé. Sa mère lui aurait demandé de faire attention à lui.

_**« Tu n'as même pas conscience de la honte que tu nous infliges. Le mépris qui vient salir notre maison. Heureusement qu'il y a ton frère. Lui saura redorer notre nom ! Si j'avais su, nous t'aurions noyé dans l'étang, comme un bâtard ! Méfis toi de tes fréquentations. Nous gardons un œil sur toi en attendant de te remettre sur le droit chemin. »**_

La lettre prit feu. Les oreilles de James bourdonnées. Sirius s'était laissé glisser dos au mur, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Sirius ?, souffla le jeune garçon, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir suivit.

Le sorcier releva la tête. Son visage se déforma de rage et de haine, tant que James recula.

- Tu as tous entendu ?

- Je… Oui.

- Bon alors dégage, y a plus rien à voir.

- Excuse-moi Sirius. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Dégage.

- Je ne répéterais rien.

- J'm'en fou ! De toute façon tous ça c'est de ta faute ! Alors maintenant barres-toi, disparaît de ma vie, tu en as déjà assez fait.

James resta interdit un instant. Certes il n'aurait pas dû le suivre ainsi. Mais de là à dire que _tout _était de sa faute il y avait une marge. Il se reprit bien vite cependant. Sirius n'allait pas bien et c'était plus que compréhensible. Il s'approcha et s'assis à ses cotés, sans s'occuper de son regard glacial.

- Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

- Parce que ! j'ai fait ça pour _toi _! Mais ça tu t'en fous bien sur ! Tu es comme les autres en fait. Tu vois que Black ! Mais merde putain ! Je suis pas _que _Black ! Je suis moi ! Je suis Sirius !

- Excuse-moi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! va donc voir ailleurs !

- … Non…

_- Non ? _Tu as l'intention de _rester _?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ça ? T'as pitié c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?, la violence dans la voix de Sirius le fit frissonner mais il resta sur ses positions.

- Je veux comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Ce que tu as dis. « J'ai fais ça pour toi ».

- C'est quel mot que t'as pas compris ?, railla le sorcier.

James eut un mouvement d'humeur, perdant patience. Il faisait l'effort de venir le voir quand il allait mal alors qu'il était un Black et il se faisait constamment rembarrer. C'était vexant. « Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? », siffla une voix désagréable dans sa tête. Evidement. Il s'était toujours vu dans le beau rôle. Mais il avait peut-être aussi sa part de responsabilité. N'avait-il pas ignoré le garçon, en se basant seulement sur son nom ? Seulement il était curieux de savoir ce que le sorcier avait fait _pour lui. _Sans que lui ne se rende compte de rien.

- Sirius. Expliques toi. Qu'on crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

- S'il est là, c'est de ta faute je te signale. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses la gueule pour j'sais pas quoi !

- Ok, ok. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Tu m'excuseras si le nom de Black ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais différent, surtout après ce que tu disais dans le train.

En réalité, si. S'il avait écouté son cœur, s'il avait essayé de passer outre les préjugés, il aurait pu, ou au moins essayer, de lui donner sa chance, comme il avait voulu le faire dans le train. Mais à onze ans, on est stupide quelques fois. Remus avait raison. C'était lui qui avait été « bête ». Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'essayer de voir au-delà de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il avait entendu dire par son père. Son père n'aimait pas les Black ? Lui les avait tout naturellement détestés. Sans penser que Sirius n'était pas son père. La preuve : il était à Gryffondor. Alors que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard. Et le sorcier avait eut le courage d'essayer de voir les choses différemment, de penser par lui-même et pas au travers de ses parents…Et James n'avait pas su l'aider. Au contraire…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envi de continuer la conversation. Il posa son front sur ses genoux, cachant son visage.

- Sirius… Tu n'as pas à m'excuser. Tu as raison de m'en vouloir.

- …

- Mais s'il te plait. Dis moi ce que tu entendais pas « j'ai fais ca pour toi » ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- S'il te plait…

- J'avais envi de te faire confiance. Je voulais croire ce que vous disiez dans le train. J'avais eu l'impression qu'on me parlait, qu'on plaisantait, avec moi et pas avec Black, il eut un rire sans joie, J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que des mages noirs mais au moins j'aurais existé.

- Remus… Il avait compris tout ça, non ?

- Je… je crois.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Oui.

- Et toi aussi.

Sirius releva la tête et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Merci.

- Ou plutôt, ce que tu crois est stupide.

- On dirait pas…

- Est-ce que…, James se concentra sur le bas de sa robe. Il se sentait mal, angoissé. Et s'il prenait la mauvaise décision ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais… Que j'essais de te convaincre ? Je sais que je ne le mérite pas après tout ce que je t'ai fais et tout. Mais je viens de comprendre, vraiment, ce que Remus disais dans le train. En fait j'ai vraiment du mal avec les préjugés. Je _déteste _les gens intolérants et tout. Et toi t'as l'air d'un intolérant, borné et bête. Mais en fait non. Parce que tu as le courage d'essayer de voir les choses en vrai. Je veux dire vrai… Comme vraiment vrai. Pas comme tes… parents… t'ont dis. Eux ils sont vraiment… Stupide… Et… ils t'ont fait croire des trucs n'importe quoi… Et après si toi tu les crois tu vas être comme eux et on sera obligé d'être ennemi tout le temps, toute notre vie, comme ces jours-là. Et pire même. Et moi… je veux être ton ami.

Voilà c'était dis. C'était gamin de dire ça. Mais c'était ce qu'il pensait depuis le train. Il sentait un frère dans Sirius. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à se connaître, ils se sépareraient. D'ici là ils auraient partagé des choses. Il y a du bon à prendre chez chaque être humain, disait son père, on sort d'une conversation plus savant qu'avant. Cette fois il avait l'impression de le comprendre.

- Ton ami ? T'es même pas un sang-pur ! T'imagine ce que dirait ma famille ?

- J'croyais que t'étais à Gryffondor…

- J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

- Pas si le Choixpeau t'as dit ça ! Et puis… Lui il te voyait comme Sirius, non ? Et… Et moi maintenant aussi.

- A cause de ce que tu as entendu ?

- Oui. Maintenant je comprends ce que ça signifie, « être un Black ». Et que t'es pas sûr d'en avoir envi…

- Tu me verras comme Sirius ?

- Oui.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui.

Sirius eut un sourire.

- D'accord et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Hummmmm…, James eut un sourire mauvais. Les mots de la mère de Sirius restaient gravés sans son esprit. Et il sentait pour elle une haine sans limite. On va te venger !

Le sorcier s'assombrit.

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Il suffit qu'ils ne sachent pas de qui vient la blague…

- Ils s'en douteront…

- Ils auront pas de preuve !

- Ils en ont pas besoin !

- Arrêtes d'être défaitiste ! je dirais que c'est moi ! Aller s'te plait ! J'ai une idée géniale !

Sirius n'hésita pas longtemps et bientôt ils courraient vers la bibliothèque en riant, alors que James expliquait son idée géniale à son nouveau compagnon. Pour la première fois depuis la répartition, la vie à Poudlard s'annonçait de belle. Son cœur battait de joie, retrouvant son ambition première : devenir le Chevalier du Bien de Sirius.


End file.
